Regresar
by Soar97
Summary: [Short-Fic]Fue en la universidad que se enamoraron, pero un grave error marco su separación. Luego de tres años, ella regresa porque su amiga se casaría y sería una de las damas de honor.
1. Chapter 1

La puerta emite un chirrido en cuanto la abro, y es que tengo tres años sin vivir en este lugar. Avanzó para pasar del pequeño umbral, y me recibe el sofá cubierto con una sabana, la cama aun lado con el colchón pelado, la cocina, un closet y la puerta del baño cerrada. De no ser por eso, el lugar estaría completamente vacío.

Dejó mis maletas en el sofá, y me tiró en la cama para pensar por décima vez el por qué estaba de regreso en esa pequeña ciudad llamada Konoha. A sí, una de mis amigas se iba a casar; en realidad, era la única que me quedaba del pequeño circulo social que alguna vez tuve en ese lugar.

Y no quería decepcionarla en su día tan especial. Porque había sido la única que me dio el beneficio de la duda cuando aquel suceso ocurrió. Un suceso que ni yo misma aun ni puedo explicar, porque aunque trato y trato, no puedo recordar nunca el como termine ahí y en tal situación embarazosa y desvergonzada.

Saco mi teléfono del bolsillo de mi pantalón y busco en galería cierta foto que aunque he tratado de borrar nunca he podido hacerlo. Sonrío al verla. No cuando mostraba lo feliz que eramos en aquel tiempo.

Dejo el teléfono aun lado y giro en la cama y paso mi mano por el colchón, mis mejillas se sonrojan cuando recuerdo las cosas que hacíamos ahí. Él había sido mi primera vez en todo; en lo que a tener un novio se refiere.

Él, quien aun era especial para mí, el chico porque aun suspiraba, él único que he podido amar.

Con quien nunca podría regresar.

Siempre me duele recordar tan fría mirada esa mañana, cargada de una inmensa decepción que aun me hace temblar.

Me siento en la cama y me obligó a dejar de lado cosas tristes mientras desempaco. Aunque ahora que caigo en cuanto, debería limpiar un poco primero. Tomo mi cartera y salgó a comprar cosas de limpieza, y así aprovecho y llenó la despensa.

Voy sin me auto, había un super a dos cuadras de ahí. Al llegar compro todo lo necesario y de regreso es que prestó atención a algunos cambios en las tiendas y calles. Sonrío un poco, la verdad, había extrañado ese lugar.

Konoha podía ser un lugar cálido y hogareño si prestabas más atención.

Parpadeo al ver a cierta chica fuera del pequeño edificio, apresuró mi paso con una sonrisa y ella al darse cuenta de mi sonríe igualmente.

— Pensé no podrías venir hoy — le doy un abrazo sin esperar y ella me corresponde enseguida.

— Termine antes de lo improvisto con la elección del banquete para la boda — nos separamos y la invitó a pasar enseguida. Me disculpo con que aun no había limpiado al apenas llegar, y ella le resta importancia sentando en el sofá que aun por cierto no le quitaba la polvorienta sabana.

— La verdad, estas aun más divina y hermosa en persona Chocho, tus fotos en redes sociales no hacen justicia — la alagó.

Es realmente una chica de quien siempre había admiraba su fuerte voluntad y alta autoestima, nunca se dejaba doblegar por nadie cuando en el pasado se metían con su ancha contextura. La verdad, siempre había sido una chica rellenita muy preciosa.

— Ni que decir de ti chica, esta muy grrr — dice y yo solo río.

Ofrezco algo de café y ella acepta.

— Aunque Sumire, no entiendo, se que tienes para pagarte un apartamento mucho, pero mucho más amplío que este ¿por que disidiste aun así volver a quedarte aquí?

— Sabes que en este lugar vivo desde niña, es especial para mí — vuelvo a mirarlo de reojo y sonrío con nostalgia, para luego volver a prepara la cafetera — . Y luego de la boda, sabes me marcharé, así que menos veo la necesidad de pagar uno nuevo.

Escucho a Chocho suspirar.

— Realmente me gustaría te quedarás, pero se que yo no te convencería.

— ¿Y quién sí? — bromeo, pero no espere su sinceridad.

— Boruto.

Me quedó en silencio.

— ¿No quieres saber que es de su vida?

Aprieto mis labios cuando un sí quiere brotar de ellos.

— No, es mejor así — enciendo la estufa y coloco la cafetera.

— Lo siento Sumire, se que quizás estoy reabriendo la herida, pero te lo menciono luego de tanto, porque él estará en la boda — volteo a verla sorprendida, ella se levanta y llega a donde mi con una mira de disculpa —. Es amigo de Shinki, en realidad, por él conocí a Shinki, si nunca te lo mencione es porque sabía que te rehusarías a venir y realmente quería vinieras a este día tan importante para mí.

No se que sentir, realmente nunca esperé Chocho y Boruto siguieran en contacto. Por un momento me sentí traicionada, pero borré rápidamente esa sensación ¿como podría? Yo era la que había dañado todo.

Pero ahora no puedo evitar pensar que Chocho en realidad nunca perdió contacto con ninguno en todo ese tiempo, y quizás no me lo dijo para no meterme en un dilema. Y ella estaría en su derecho, habían sido amigos desde preparatoria.

Y se que ella les dejó claro que seguiría siendo mi amiga al creerme que no sabía como había terminado ahí ¿Como lo tomaron ellos? ni idea.

Eramos un pequeño grupo; Boruto, Chocho, Kagura, Tsuru, Kiri y yo.

Yo había sido la ultima en ser incluida; cuando me hice novia de Boruto en la universidad.

Chocho creo leyó mi mente, porque tomo mi mano y negó.

— Con el único que seguí en contacto fue con Boruto. De Tsuru lo ultimo que supe, fue que se marchó del país hace un año. Kiri no se realmente, me bloqueó de todo, Kagura lo he visto y hemos hablado, pero él me dijo no se siente igual y se mantiene alejado.

Bajo mi mirada al escuchar eso ultimo.

— Boruto también solo sigue en contacto conmigo.

Sentí una rabia enorme crecer muy rápido en mi pecho.

— Han pasado tres malditos años y aun me siento sucia — exclamo algo fuerte, y siento como ella aprieta mi mano dándome de nuevo apoyo —. Y el no recordar como Kagura y yo terminamos en la cama juntos, es aun peor.

La miro fijamente.

— ¿Por que nunca me has juzgado Chocho? Yo fui la ultima en ser incluida al grupo, y lo dañe, deberían estar todos juntos aquí en Konoha, y yo votada en Tokyo.

— Ya te lo dije, te creo que no sabes como ocurrió aquello, tus ojos muestran mucho Sumire. Y sabes que siempre he dicho que es muy raro como ocurrió todo. Además, recuerda que te confesé que en realidad casi nunca congenie muy bien con Tsuru y Kiri, al no tener los mismo pensamientos e ideales que ellas, discutíamos mucho ¿lo recuerdas? En cambio contigo, al conocerte, fue diferente. Ellas eran mas amigas de Boruto que mías realmente.

La cafetera pilla y me volteo para pagar la estufa.

— Aun así eran un grupo.

— ¿De que sirve ser un grupo si no te sientes cómoda?

Eso era algo cierto.

Y recuerdo que algunas veces me sentí fuera de lugar, donde los que mas me mantenían en sinfonía eran Chocho y por supuesto; Boruto. Tsuru y Kiri, eran algo indirectas cuando estábamos solas y Kagura era algo reservado, solo con Kiri era algo abierto, y eso porque había sido su novio.

Trago amargo.

Un grupo y dos noviazgo dañados.

Era inevitable sentirme aun así culpable.

Cabe decir que nunca he sido de tener muchos amigos por como crecí. Pero se que a veces habrían discordias y desacuerdos, pero si era sincera la amistad, todo se arreglaría y al final se entenderían pese a todo. Eso me dijo mi mamá antes de morir.

Si era sincera la amistad, me repito para mi sorpresa.

Niego. También dependía de los problemas que ocurrieran. Y eso que había pasado entre Kagura y yo, no era algo fácil de perdonar.

Es que ni yo me lo perdonaba ¿como hacerlo?

Boruto, aun lo siento tanto.

...

**Holis, espero les haya llamado la atención esta historia, es algo cliché, ni modo con mi imaginación estos días. Y creo será mas corta que Breathe, aun no estoy segura. Pero lo que sí, tendrá actualización cuando termine al menos dos fic.**

**Nos vemos! -corazón-**


	2. Chapter 2

_Abro mis ojos y hago un ruidito de flojera, el sol me pega de lleno en el rostro y me recrimino el porqué anoche no cerré las cortinas. Cuando quiero levantarme, caigo en cuenta que un brazo me rodeaba por la cintura y me presiona ligeramente contra el colchón._

_— Boruto suelta, debo ir a mis clases —habló en un tono de reproche, pero la sonrisa pintada en mis labios no me abandona—. Ese eres tú, que tuviste la suerte este semestre de tener solo clases los jueves y viernes._

_Él sigue con la cara pegada a la almohada. Yo parpadeo al no ver respuesta, pensando al final que seguía adormilado. Con cuidado quito su brazo de mi cintura, y cuando finalmente me libero y pienso levantarme, emito un chillido al verme de pronto debajo de él._

_Me mira en modo juguetón._

_— Vas eximida, que faltes una clase no hará la diferencia — siento como una mano traviesa sube por debajo de la camisa. Su camisa—. Podemos repetir lo de anoche — siento mis mejillas calentarse, mis ojos le miran como si no tuviera remedio pero la sonrisa sigue sin dejar mis labios._

_— Tu no te cansas por lo que veo — le acaricio su cuello._

_Él ríe, y su mano llega a uno de sus pechos y aprieta, un pequeño suspiro salio de mis labios._

_— Tu tienes la culpa, señorita._

_Y no me de chance de responder porque me besa y yo me entrego de nuevo por completo a él._

.

.

.

Quito mi mirada de los sombreros de aquel estante al escuchar a Chocho llamarme. Me acerco y me pide ayuda para elegir entre esos dos vestido de noche. La cena de ensayo sería mañana. Analizo un poco, hasta que finalmente tengo el elegido perfecto, a mi criterio por supuesto.

— El blanco.

— Entonces lo llevaré.

— ¿No te lo probarás aun así?

— Nunca desconfiaría de tu gusto al vestir Sumire.

Yo solo sonrío.

Mientras Chocho se dirige a caja para pagar, salgó de la tienda y me apoyo de la barra del pasillo de aquel centro comercial. Miro hacía abajo y observo a los niños divertirse en el área de juegos mientras sus padres están de compras.

Sonrío con ternura, y pienso en las veces que Boruto y yo hablamos de tener hijos. Cuando tuviéramos un trabajo estable y nuestra propia casa; tener dos hermosos y saludables niños. Entorno la mirada con pesar al ver que de nuevo pienso en el pasado y me torturo con ello.

Pero me convenzo siempre que es comprensible, cuando amas algo o alguien, es difícil de querer olvidar.

— ¿Vamos? — Chocho llega a mi lado, y asiento.

En su auto recorremos las calles, me invita un helado y luego nos dirigimos a su apartamento. Menciono querer mostrarme su vestido de novia, y presentarme al par de amigas que igual la acompañarían como dama de honor en su boda.

Al llegar aparca su auto en el estacionamiento, y al bajarnos dos chicas se acercan de inmediato, intuyo rápidamente que son las amigas de Chocho.

Una morena y la otra rubia.

Se saludan alegremente.

— Sumire, ellas son Yoyo y Sarada.

Se presentan amablemente, y yo hago lo mismo. Ingresamos al hogar de Chocho y enseguida me encuentro a la primera su precioso vestido de novia en un maniquí en todo el centro de la sala. Me acerco y acaricio ligeramente sus bordes escarchados.

— Es hermoso.

Y veo que ella lo mira con emoción.

— Chocho, espero no encontrar condone usados — bromea la rubia mientras se dirige al baño.

Todas reímos.

— En realidad, desde hace dos semanas que no lo hacemos —Hace un puchero triste—. Preparar una boda es estresante, ya verán cuando se casen chicas. No tendrán tiempo para nada. Al menos soy mi jefa en el trabajo, y me adelanto mis vacaciones cuando quiero — ríe maliciosa.

— Yo la verdad no pienso casarme, con Araya estamos bien así — habla Sarada mientras lleva un trozo de sushi a sus labios. Ambas habían llevado algo para merendar —. En mi opinión, no creo en el matrimonio.

Yoyo regresa en ese momento. Prueba un poco de tiramisú antes de unirse a la conversación.

— Yo no estoy ni a favor ni en encontrad, pero de lo que si estoy segura, es que si el chico correcto no me dará miedo enfrentarlo — Choco la abraza diciendo lo genial que sonó.

Yo en tanto, no opino y solo sonrío discreta.

— Sumire, este es tu vestido de dama de honor — me extiende Sarada una mediana caja, y yo lo tomo para guardarlo enseguida en mi bolso.

En eso escuchamos que la puerta se abre y las cuatro giramos para ver quien llegaba. Un apuesto hombre de cabello castaño y ojos negro hacía acto de presencia. Veo como Sarada corre rápido a guardar el vestido de novia, y Chocho corre emocionada hacia el individuo.

— Cariño — suelta amorosa al abrazarlo, él le corresponde enseguida con una sutil sonrisa, pero Sumire aprecio visiblemente en sus ojos la ilusión y emoción de verla—. Pensé no te vería hoy.

— Termine todo antes de tiempo en la oficina — entonces recae en las mujeres en aquel apartamento, solo que su mirada recae en mi por mas tiempo. Era seguro la única cara nueva para él. Chocho lo toma del brazo y me lo presenta.

—Un placer.

— Igualmente.

Al rato nos despedimos, y me niego que Chocho me llevé.

No quiero irrumpir el que pase tiempo con Shinki, que tiene días que no lo hace acaba de mencionar. Sería re jodido hacerle eso.

Yoyo se ofrece, y le agradezco un mundo.

Le pido me deje en un parque a dos cuadras de mi apartamento, quisiera tomar algo de aire fresco en el parque de ahí. Me despido y emprendo mi caminata por aquel agradable lugar.

Un lugar donde Boruto y yo tomamos muchas fotos.

Un lugar donde Boruto me pidió ser su novia, luego de casi un mes en tratar de conquistarme.

Me siento en un banco, y pienso en cada uno de esas recuerdos. Río al segundo con ironía al ver que ando tan nostálgica. Pero sabía sería así al pisar Konoha. En Tokyo al menos podía bloquear todo pensamiento al estar ocupado en la editorial.

Y entonces pienso en la cena de ensayo, y él que seguramente estará ahí.

Los nervios se apoderan de mi, el miedo de que me vuelva a mirar con aquella fría mirada. El saber que la cagaste en grande, y la seguridad de que no podrías remediarlo.

Todo es una jodida mierda.

— ¿Sumire? — me tensó al escuchar esa voz y giro mi cabeza como en cámara lenta. Frente a mi estaba Kiri. Mas bonita y alta, siempre con su porte elegante. Su ceño rápidamente se frunce, y muerde su labio inferior ¿Retenía su enojo y con ello las ganas de insultarme?

Fue que caigo en cuenta y parpadeo con sorpresa al ver una criatura tomando su mano y mirándome curiosa. La observo de nuevo y recuerdo su rostro esa mañana cuando nos encontró a Kagura y a mi en la cama. Y me levantó por inercia.

—Kiri, cuanto tiempo.

Ella aprieta sus labios, seguro no sabe sin responder a mi saludo, o si realmente solo insultarme. Al final suspira, como calmándose y me mira monocorde.

—Si, mucho tiempo.

Entonces algo se atora en mi garganta y él repentino deseo de explicarme viene ami y con ello volver a tratar de disculparme. Así tenga claro sería una perdida de tiempo.

— Kiri, realmente, se que han pasado tres años, pero yo de nuevo me quiero disculpar...

— ¡Cállate! — grita haciéndome sobresaltar, ella de pronto parece nerviosa—. Adiós Sumire.

Y camina rápido, perdiéndose de mi vista. El niño le pregunta quien era yo, logro escuchar.

Y al final quedo de nuevo con las palabras en la boca, y guiándome por su reacción, me confirmo mas que nunca que son cosas que nunca se perdonarían en la vida.

Miro al cielo ¿Verdad Boruto?

Las lágrimas no tardan en bajar por mi rostro.

No había camino de regreso.

.

.

.

_— Gracias por explicarme Sumire._

_— No hay de que._

_— E-Eres muy bonita._

_Alzo la mirada al escuchar a mi compañero rubio, quien hasta ese momento le había explicado algo de la tarea, soltar aquel alago tan de pronto. Se que mis mejillas se han sonrosado, pero sonrío un poco al verlo mas nervioso a él que a mi. _

_Acomodo los papeles en mis manos, y guardo en mi carpeta. _

_—Gracias — pienso que no va a decir más, así que tomo mi bolso y carpeta y cuando pienso en marcharme él se vuelve a interponer en mi camino— ¿Otra cosa en que pueda ayudarte? — le pregunto amable._

_El rasca su nuca y no me mira fijamente, parece que se debate en preguntarme o decirme otra cosa.__ Es lindo. _

_No se por cuantos minutos estuvimos ahí sin él aun decir algo, pero suspiro al ver en mi reloj de muñeca los minutos pasan y notar que se me hacia tarde para mi ultima clase. _

_— Bueno, me voy retirando Boruto, se me hace enserio tarde._

_Me despido con una palmada en el hombro, pero no más llego a la puerta del salón él grita algo que me hace detenerme de golpe:_

_— ¡Te conquistaré! — grita de pronto y yo volteo absorta._

_— ¿C-Como?_

_Sus ojos azules determinados y su porte decidido observo en él. _

_— Desde que empezamos el semestre, te he observado ¡no soy un acosador ni nada de eso! — apresura ha aclarar y por alguna razón eso me divierte—. Me, me, pareces muy inteligente y linda, realmente quiero conocerte más, si tu me das la oportunidad Sumire.  
_

_Lo miro detenidamente, para luego sonreír. _

_Su declaración me había tocado sin llegar a pensarlo tanto. _

_— Esperare ansiosa por ello. _

...

**Gracias por su interés en el fic, espero tener el próximo esta misma semana!**


	3. Chapter 3

Llevó una mano a mi cabello y trato de esconder un mechón detrás de mi oreja, que por más que quiero no se quiere quedar quito ¿O yo soy la inquieta? Pegó mi frente del volante de mi coche y me quedó ahí por algunos minutos más. Hasta que vuelvo a levantar la mirada y miro el edificio frente a mí.

La cena de ensayo.

Suspiró por décima vez y tomando mi cartera decida finalmente a salir del coche. Avanzo lentamente con los nervios entorpeciendo un poco mi andar, hasta que llego finalmente a la recepción.

No fue difícil dar con Chocho, estaba en el marco de la puerta saludando a los invitados. A su lado, su prometido hacia lo mismo. Al reparar en mi presencia sonríe y alza su mano emocionada.

Al llegar a su lado, saludo a Shinki con un apretón de mano, y un beso en la mejilla a Chocho.

—Tan divina —me guiña el ojo mi amiga.

Yo sonrío en agradecimiento.

Chocho me dice que pase al salón, que en un rato estaría conmigo. Al hacerlo, trato de pasar desapercibida.

—Él no ha llegado — la escucho decir detrás de mi antes de perderme por unos pilares. Mentiría si dijera que eso no alivio un poco mis nervios.

Me dirigí hacia un camarero y le quito una copa de la bandeja. Eso podría terminar de funcionar para calmarme por completo ¿Verdad?

La banda contratada toca algo suave, y yo me acerco para enforcar mi mente en solo la música.

—El cantante es mi novio ¿a que no es divino?

Giro al escuchar esa alegre y conocida voz a mis espaldas. Parpadeo sorprendida al mirar a la joven frente a mi. Su corto cabello azabache, sus grandes ojos azules, mirando además sin recelo como en dado caso esperaría, y mas bien, como siempre, dedicándome una sonrisa brillante.

— Himawari — suelto su nombre, y ella me mira suavemente.

De repente, me encuentro buscando de nuevo algo de recelo en sus iris, pero no encuentra nada. No creía que no supiera y quizás me odio un tiempo por lastimar a su hermano, pero en esos segundos que llevábamos frente a la otra, seguía sin siquiera fulminarme con la mirada.

Himawari había sido un sol conmigo desde que la conocí, y en esos momentos seguía haciendo los mismos gestos.

—Tiempo sin vernos Sumire, estás mas linda que nunca.

Yo miro a todos lados, siento una inesperada vergüenza.

— Y tu te vez divina Himawari.

—¿Eso crees? — toca un mechón de su cabello —. Cuando me corte mi cabello, al instante me arrepentí. Creo que acentúa mas mi rostro redondo.

—Nada que ver, el cabello corto es sin duda tu característica — ella ríe, muy agradecida con mis palabras. En eso un mesero pasa por nosotras, y no dudo en quitarle otra copa.

Y creo necesitare otra más en un rato.

Veo a Chocho acercarse a nosotros y eso me alivia un poco.

— ¿Como la están pasando chicas? Hima, tenías razón cuando nos sugeriste la banda de Kawaki, tocan divino — Chocho me toma del brazo.

Himawari cruza sus brazos por detrás de su espalda, y observó como mira al chico rubio con cresta azabache con mucho cariño y dulzura. Tocaba la guitarra con mucha dedicación y maestría. Ahora que lo detallo bien, me recuerda al tipo de chico que Boruto no quería para su hermanita.

—Y querías hacerle caso a Boruto — ante su sola mención me tensó, y le doy un trago a mi bebida—. Sabes que aun no le acepta como mi novio — suspira desanimada. Y de pronto me imagine a Boruto todo celoso y peleando con el chico por _corromper_ a su hermanita. No pude evitarlo, y la risa broto de mi mas fuerte de lo que hubiera querido.

Es que sus celos de hermano, llegaban hacer muy graciosos.

Ambas me miran curiosas, y yo solo niego con una mano para que no le tomen importancia.

La banda cambia a una canción mas lenta en ese momento.

Chocho se va un momento a donde la familia de su prometido, y a Hima menciona ir a detrás del escenario. Yo en tanto, me dirigí hacia los jardines. Hay una que otra persona o pareja afuera disfrutando del aire nocturno.

Llego hasta un pilar y me recuesto de ahí. Le doy un trago a mi bebida, y sonrío algo irónica. Quería escapar de Boruto, pero en ese momento ahora me sentía decepcionada de no haberlo aun visto en el salón.

Que contradictoria puedo ser.

—Hola.

Siento recorrer algo por todo mi cuerpo, mis ojos se humedecen ¿Entonces así sería nuestro reencuentro? Aunque, parpadeo confundida al darme cuenta de algo ¿Por qué me estaba saludando en primer lugar?

—Hola — digo lentamente. No puedo evitarlo y lo observo; su cabello rubio estaba corto, y había crecido un poco más. Ese traje negro le quedaba con anillo al dedo. En ese momento noto algo mas en sus preciosos ojos azules; anhelo, ¿Por qué? ¿No debería seguir molesto e irritado por verme?

— Estás preciosa — mi corazón no esperaba mucho menos eso y se salta un latido. Apretó la copa en mi mano para darme fuerzas, y sonrío. Forzoso e incomodo, pero debo aparentar que su presencia no me afecta.

— Tu sigues igual de apuesto.

El viento nos acaricia, como queriéndonos dar un empujón en nuestro reencuentro. Pero es imposible, es incomodo y me martiriza no saber lo que esta pasando realmente por su cabeza.

O es que quizás realmente me mentalice que él reaccionaria rechazo. Pero no. Hasta ahora frente a mi había un sereno Boruto. Y eso me asustaba.

Parecía que iba a decir algo, pero un mesero llega en ese momento y yo me escabullí rápidamente. Camino tan rápido, guiándome por mis pies, y es cuando llegó al recibidor que me detengo abruptamente.

¿Qué hago? No puedo hacerle esto a Chocho. Seria muy egoísta.

Tomo todo el aire que puedo, me obligo relajarme y me devuelvo. Al ingresar, en ese preciso instante llaman a todos para cenar. Un mesero me indica que están identificadas las sillas, y me dirigí rápidamente a la mía. Ubicada en el medio, y para mi sorpresa al frente de mi estaba Himawari y su novio.

Me siento y coloco las manos sobre mis muslos.

Siento ha alguien a mi lado y miro de reojo por curiosidad, me sorprendo de ver a Boruto tomar asiento a mi lado. Me tensó y trato de distraerme con una servilleta. Los meseros empiezan a servir la comida y enseguida el salón se llena por el ruedo de los cubiertos chocar con los platos.

Yo solo me dispongo a comer, aun así en todo momento solo siento su mirada.

Una señora entonces me pregunta de quien era amiga. Enseguida respondo amablemente que de Chocho. Entonces me busca conversación, y yo internamente se lo agradezco. Porque sentí en toda la cena que Boruto quería de nuevo hablarme, pero yo no podía.

¿Por qué era de esta manera?

Aun seguía siendo nada de lo que esperaba ¿Donde estaba su mirada de rechazo?

Estoy muy confundida.

* * *

Aparco mi coche frente al edificio y miro hacia la calle, aun las tiendas estaban abiertas. Me recuesto más del asiento y cierro mis ojos. Luego de terminar la cena, me despedi de Chocho y Shinki, y prácticamente salí corriendo de ahí.

Suspiro, salgo, cierro mi auto y en ese instante uno se estaciona a mi lado. Alzo una ceja, y cuando bajan la ventana miro absorta a Boruto. Le doy la espalda al final. Mi corazón bombardea con fuerza ¿Qué él hace ahí?

Vuelvo a mirarlo.

—¿Por qué? — suelto rápido, tratando de que mis nervios no se notaran.

— Solo, por favor, hablemos.

Entonces aquel día llega a mi La situación vergonzosa y deshonrosa en la que amanecí. El querer luego que él me escuchara y creyera que no sabía como había llegado ahí.

— No lo sé, no creo sea...

— Es sobre ese día.

No oculto mi sorpresa ¿Ese día? Por que él precisamente quería hablar de ese día.

Vuelvo a mirarlo, parecía enserio todo esto.

Pienso, pienso. Y al final asiento.

El estaciona su auto, y al minuto me sigue hacia mi apartamento. Es incomodo, y al ingresar, el que Boruto este a mi lado precisamente, mas recuerdos vienen a mí y se vuelve mas incomodo todavía.

Le digo que si quiere café, o agua, o algo de comer. Aunque venimos de una cena, pero necesitaba distraerme con algo y no en su parecencia. El niega querer algo, y entonces le digo que se siente en el sofá al menos.

El asiente y yo me siento en la cama.

Lo veo fruncir el ceño antes de empezar hablar, y pasa las menos por su cabeza antes de levantarse abruptamente y mirarme fijamente. Me sorprendo de ver lagrimas en las orillas de sus ojos.

— Sumire, yo lo siento.

Si no hubiera estado sentada, seguro hubiera caído al suelo al escucharlo decir algo así.

— ¿Qué?

El intenta acercarse pero al instante retrocede.

— Se que han pasado un maldito año de ello. Y nada fue como lo pensaste, o pensamos — mi cara seguro expresa lo confundida que estoy.

— Haber Boruto, se mas especifico, no entiendo nada — le dejo saber.

— Kagura me lo contó, hace dos meses específicamente — vota todo el aire y entonces me mira fijamente. Yo aun mas extrañada —. Kiri montón una trampa aquella noche de festejo, por habernos graduado de la universidad. Ella te drogo y luego obligo a Kagura aparentar que se acostaron juntos. Tu amaneciste en la habitación de Kagura, pero él apenas solo se acostó a tu lado cuando llegamos y vimos la escena.

— ¿Cómo? — no doy crédito a lo que estoy oyendo.

— Kagura quería decírtelo personalmente, la conciencia no lo dejaba tranquilo desde un buen tiempo para acá, menciono, pero luego de enterarme quería ser yo quien te lo dijera, y Chocho también estuvo de acuerdo.

Yo aun sigo sin caer por completo en lo que estaba escuchando.

— Pero Kagura era novio de Kiri ¿Como hizo algo así?

— No, ellos solo fingían, él dijo que Kiri siempre quiso que yo le mirara mas que una amiga, pero nunca pude hacerlo, entonces luego que nos hicimos novios ella le pidió que fingiera, como para sobrellevar que yo ahora estaba contigo.

Paso una mano por mi cabello absorta.

— ¿Pero como Kagura pudo involucrarse en algo así?

— El porque Kagura accedió a algo así, es porque amaba tanto a Kiri que se dejo llevar por ello.

Miro algún punto de la habitación sin realmente verlo. Luego rió irónica y junto mis manos a la altura de mi boca y nariz. Boruto no deja de mirarme, y veo algunas lagrimas bajar por su rostro. Termino de reír y una rabia inunda mi pecho.

Entonces recuerdo lo nerviosa que estaba cuando Kiri me vio en el parque, tuvo miedo de que supiera ya la verdad. No, no tuvo miedo, mas bien luego de entenderme, se sintió tranquila de que yo aun no lo supiera. Ella seguramente no se arrepentía de nada.

— Pase días martirizándome de algo que no hice — hablo finalmente, y no se que mas decir. El llanto, el dolor, la decepción conmigo misma. Todo eso había pasado por mi injustamente esos exactamente doce meses— ¿Como alguien puede ser tan inhumano?

Lagrimas empiezan a bajar por mis ojos.

Boruto no dice nada, al menos no al instante. Minutos después, él rompe el silencio.

— Y yo lo siento por no haberte creído. Créeme que se que un lo siento de mi parte no basta, no lo hace, maldición — expresa.

Lo miro de nuevo. Se que ambos lloramos. Se que ambos sufrimos por la mala pasada de una chica sin escrúpulos.

Me levanto. Intento tocarlo, pero no llego hacerlo al final. Retrocedo un paso, y bajo la mirada con mucho pesar.

Todo lo que me acaba de revelar ha sido como una bomba, necesito tiempo para procesar. No era como si apenas al decírmelo todo estaría bien. No al menos luego de meses creyendo una cosa que al final resulto ser errónea.

— Quiero estar sola.

El asiente y se dirige a la puerta. Yo le sigo y me quedo en el marco de la puerta un momento, antes de cerrarla. Alzo la mirada y lo miro en el medio del pasillo, él me miraba de un modo anhelante. Hago una mueca que murió en un intento de ser una sonrisa, porque no pude evitar pensar en como estaríamos ahora si aquello no hubiera sucedido.

Cierro la puerta.

Y de nuevo quedamos separados, uno del otro.

...


	4. Chapter 4

— Lo siento, lo siento. Quise decírtelo apenas me entere, pero pensé que Boruto debía ser quien te lo dijera, es un tema que realmente solo podía ser abordados por ustedes dos. Pero aun así, lo lamento, porque se el alivio que te podría haber dado, no estés molesta conmigo.

Chocho me envuelve en un abrazo apenas me ve entrar en aquel cuarto de espera en la iglesia, y yo no mas le correspondo enseguida. Necesitaba, de su parte, un mimo como ese.

Y obvio no podía enojarme con ella, con nadie que haya caído en la trampa de Kiri.

Nos quedamos abrazadas por algunos minutos. Ella con su vestido de novia y yo con mi vestido de dama de honor. Un vestido sin mangas, color azul, y muy ceñido a la cintura. Me separo finalmente y ambas nos miramos fijamente. Chocho tenia lágrimas acumuladas en sus preciosos ojos color miel.

Alzo un dedo y le acaricio un poco el borde, con cuidado de no arruinarle el maquillaje.

—Ey, ey, nada de lamentos y temas triste. Hoy es tu día, querida amiga — la toma por las mejillas y le guiño un ojo—. Ya los invitados están por sentarse y Shinki se esta acomodando en el altar. La emoción se puede absorber Chocho, como si fueras una esponja.

Chocho toma mis manos y las bajas, al instante las aprieta.

—Sumire, solo prométeme algo.

Ladeo la cabeza, y fue cuando sentí que deje de podía fingir estar bien.

— ¿Qué cosa?

—No te niegues a la felicidad ahora que sabes la verdad. Ese seria, de tu parte, un perfecto regalo de bodas amiga— Le miro sorprendida. Chocho sonríe—. Basta de sufrir, ustedes son los que tienen la decisión de perdonarse y regresar. Tu la tienes, nadie mas.

No digo nada. No quiero en realidad decir algo mas sobre el asunto.

—Solo prométeme que pensaras darte una oportunidad si llega el momento ¿si?

Pero la verdad, aunque Chocho no me lo hubiera dicho. Yo ya lo había pensado desde anoche. Tan solo diez minutos desde que él se había marchado, había abierto mi puerta para salir corriendo a su dirección. Pero Boruto ya se había ido, su carro no estaba, y yo solo seguí llorando llena de frustración.

Yoyo entro en ese momento anunciando que era hora de salir, e interrumpiendo cualquier cosa que hubiera dicho.

La ceremonia paso sin mas contratiempos, los votos de ambos habían hecho sacar algunas lagrimas a los presentes. Cuando salieron de la iglesia, antes de marcharse ambos novios, Chocho muy entusiasmada lanzó el ramo de rosas, dando a parar en las manos de Sarada, quien muy sonrojada miro hacia Araya, quien no estaba mejor que ella.

Alzo una mano de despedida cuando ambos novios finalmente se marcharon. Sonrío, su luna de miel los esperaba. No podía estar mas feliz por Chocho. Cuando aun íbamos a la universidad, ella siempre me profesaba su miedo al no encontrar el amor.

Siento una mirada sobre mis hombros y giro de inmediato. Boruto me observaba desde el inicio de la escalera de la iglesia. Su mirada era anhelante y ciertamente triste. Y estaba segura que la mía no era tan diferente a la de él.

_«Ustedes son los que tienen la decisión de perdonarse y regresar. Tu la tienes, nadie mas.»_

Las palabras de Chocho vinieron como un rayo a mi.

Ladeo la cabeza pensando, si debería ir o no ha donde él.

Mientras lo hago, miro sorprendida como él se iba acercando a mi.

—Hola.

—Hola.

Nervios.

Silencio.

La gente a nuestro alrededor se iban dispersando, dejándonos completamente solos.

—Yo...

—Yo...

Nos miramos sorprendidos al ver que habíamos hablado al mismo tiempo. Terminamos sonriendo luego por tal coincidencia.

Veo como Boruto mete las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón. Esta nervioso. En el pasado cuando no quería que notara cuan nervioso estaba, hacia ese gesto para ocultar el temblor de sus manos.

—Lo de anoche, quizás me precipite. Sinceramente, no podía esperar por decírtelo. Fue un tema que nos hizo daño. Te hizo daño. Si no te lo decía anoche mismo, pensé que explotaría en cualquier momento.

—No, me alegra hayas decidido contármelo — tomo mi brazo, mi mirada desciende—. Anoche, pensé tanto en ello— vuelvo a mirarlo, sus preciosos ojos azules brillan tanto que me cautivan «Boruto ¿aun me amas?» no pude evitar preguntarme.

— Aun te amo — Aquello me hace temblar por completo, ¿Había adivinado mis pensamientos? Le miro de nuevo. Su mirada es tan decidida e intensa—. Cuando supe que te fuiste, mi corazón se partió aun más. Pero aun seguía tan molesto, tan rencoroso y celoso. La supuesta traición me cegó y a causa de ello, te deje ir por por mucho tiempo.

—Boruto...

— Perdí un año contigo — él baja mirada, pero había notado lagrimas aglomerarse en sus ojos —. Soy tan patético e inseguro, preferí creer en un montaje y no en tus palabras.

Lo abrazo.

Sin pensarlo tanto, lo abrazo.

No digo más, él tampoco.

Solo nos fundimos en un abrazo.

No, hay algo más.

Boruto llora sobre mi hombro y mi corazón se encoje.

* * *

— Hola mamá.

Me inclino frente a la lapida que lleva el nombre tallado de mi madre. Donde dejo un pequeño ramo de Stellaria sobre la superficie. Habían sido sus flores favoritas. Precisamente porqué significaban su nombre en japones; _Hakobe_.

Mi mamá murió cuando yo cumplí la mayoría de edad, lastimosamente no pudo ganar la batalla contra el cáncer. Mamá no tuvo ni a sus padres o familiares que la apoyaran, por había sido que huérfana desde nacimiento. Y, claro, ni mucho menos el apoyo del intento del que sería mi padre. Un sujeto que además nunca conocí.

Trabajó en un restaurante como mesera, y de ahí logro pagar aquel pequeño departamento había sido nuestro santuario, un pequeño lugar que le costo conseguir y mantener.

Mis mejores y mas preciados momentos están ahí.

Con Hakobe.

Con Boruto.

— Ayer fue la boda de Chocho, fue tan emotiva. Te hubiera encantado ¿Sabes? Vi de nuevo a Boruto. Todo lo que paso, el motivo que nos hizo separar, ha quedado aclarado. Mi corazón está en paz finalmente.

Luego de que Boruto lloraré en mi hombro me pidió disculpa, y con un beso en la frente se marchó. De nuevo habíamos quedado separados. Mi cuerpo de nuevo no se movió cuando debió, y cuando lo hizo, él ya se había marchado.

Con una ultima mirada al nombre tallado de mi madre, me levanto y cierro mis ojos, rezo por algunos minutos y prometo regresar a visitarla en cuanto los abro.

Al llegar al departamento termino de acomodar mi maleta, me marcharía mañana temprano. Miro mi reloj de muñeca y decido ir por algo de comida rápida. En el camino me debato entre hamburguesa o pizza. Graciosamente al final me decido por comprar takoyaki en un puesto a dos cuadras del parque y mientras camino me termino mi almuerzo.

— ¡Sumire! — alzo la mirada al frente al escuchar mi nombre provenir de ahí.

— Oh, Himawari — miro sorprendida a la hermana de Boruto acercarse a mi. Y de pronto, al apenas llegar, ella me abraza de lo mas efusiva.

Y yo no más no entiendo.

Cuando se separa de mi, no dudo en preguntarle del porque tan felicidad, a lo que ella ríe encantadoramente antes de hablar. Me toma del brazo muy cariñosa.

—Es que estoy tan contenta que vos y mi hermano hayan arreglado todo. Cuando me enteré de todo, yo no pude creerlo. Así que, si te llego a pasar una vez por tu meente, realmente nunca pudo odiarte. Algo me decía que había gato encerrado. — Me mira con suavidad— Me alegra todo se haya resuelto.

Una inesperada sensación de alivio llega a mi. Cuando la vi en la cena de ensayo, pensé en la veces que seguramente me maldijo por lastimar a su hermano, saber ello, me alivia un montón. Hamawari siempre había sido un sol conmigo.

—Se que no han vuelto — aclara ella, y noto un deje de decepción en sus ojos —. Pero aun así no puedo evitar emocionarme.

—Gracias — es lo único que se me ocurre decir. En eso recuerdo que ha ambas nos gustaba ir de visita a una tienda de cosas kawaii, y podría ser un bonito lugar a donde ir para reconciliar el momento— ¿Quieres ir a comprar a la tienda de los Ama's?

Sus ojos brillan.

— ¡Por supuesto!

* * *

Miro el pequeño llavero que compre en la tienda, era un corazón rosa con ojos saltones, muy lindo y gracioso. Lo guardo de nuevo en la bolsita y sonrío, fue realmente una tarde agradable con Himawari.

Me recuesto en mi cama, cierro los ojos y pienso en Boruto.

_«Ustedes son los que tienen la decisión de perdonarse y regresar. Tu la tienes, nadie mas.»_

Los abro enseguida. Cuando voy a tomar el teléfono este suena haciéndome sobresaltar. Era un número desconocido, pero no le pienso tanto y contesto.

—_Sumire _— era la voz de Boruto, mi corazón late, mis mejillas se ruborizan—. _Quiero verte, hablar, aclarar, pedirte..._

—¿Donde estás? — contesto nerviosa interrumpiéndolo. Muerdo mi labio inferior. Pero admito la emoción que siento por todo mi cuerpo, de ver que él piensa lo mismo que yo.

—_Afuera, en el auto_.

Me levantó decidida.

— Sube, te abriré.

No pasan mas de cinco minutos y él toca la puerta. Abro, él me mira, sus ojitos azules brillan. No espero y lo invito a pasar, él ingresa y queda aun lado del sofá. Nos dejamos de vernos, y es cuando noto que ambos no dejamos respirar ansiosos.

— Lo que dije en la iglesia, es verdad. Aun te amo. Nunca deje de amarte. Pero no hice algún movimiento más, porque quiero hacerlo con tu permiso. El si puedo volver intentar a regresar a ti.

Yo me acerco, alzo una mano y la coloco en su mejilla.

—Boruto— me pongo de puntitas, nuestros rostros quedan muy cerca —. No hay nada que debas intentar, ya has regresado a mi desde que ingresaste de nuevo por esa puerta — y lo beso, presiono mis labios con los suyos. Siento lágrimas bajar por mis mejillas y se que está vez son de felicidad.

Nos separamos, él me mira con emoción.

— Y yo a ti.

Me levanta tomándome de la cintura. Me deja en la cama y reímos mutuamente, en medio de la diversión y excitación al quitarnos la ropa.

Nos volvemos a besar.

Nos volvemos a entregar.

— ¿Volverás a Tokyo?

Entre las sabanas desnudos nos miramos, coloco mi barbilla sobre su pecho. Había sido maravilloso lo hace un momento. El atardecer pintaba nuestro alrededor haciéndolo todo mas cálido.

Y tras esa pregunta de Boruto, recuerdo las maletas a medio hacer y mi marcha de Konoha el día de mañana.

Suspiro y me sincero.

—Tengo mi trabajo allá, no me gustaría perderle.

— A mi no me gustaría que lo perdieras — le miro agradecida por su compresión.

Me acerco y le robo un beso.

—Pero podría adelantar mi vacaciones.

—Yo podría transladarme a la sede de Tokyo, es algo me lo han pedido hace meses, pero no sabía si aceptar. Ahora tengo un motivo valioso para hacerlo — sonrío como boba al escucharlo.

Entonces caigo en cuenta de algo.

—Espera, creo que primero debimos ponernos al día, antes de... — ruedo los ojos para que entienda.

Y Boruto lo hace, se carcajea incluso. Le golpeo suavemente en el hombro, pero él solo me abraza fuertemente. En un momento, me toma suavemente del brazo y me coloca arriba de él. Me aprisiona con sus brazos y me da, sonriente, un beso en la punta de la nariz.

Mi corazón se caliente de ternura por ese gesto.

—Créeme, ya tendremos mucho tiempo para ello.

Y me besa.

Pero sobre todo, regresamos a ser de nuevo uno solo.

**FIN**

Gracias por haber llegado hasta aquí :')

Como os dije, que esta historia sería super corta.

¡Nos vemos en más historias!


End file.
